Rifles
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Assault Rifle, Bolt-Action Rifle, and Semi-Automatic Rifle weapon categories, all of which use the Rifle weapon proficiency. Rifle Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Recoil (Rec): This column lists a firearm’s Recoil value. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Single-Shot mode, he suffers a –1 penalty with his attack check. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Burst or Full Auto mode, he suffers a penalty with his attack check equal to the difference between the Recoil value and his Strength score. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. Assault Rifles Assault rifles are powerful and versatile multi-mode weapons in use with many modern militaries around the world. 'C.G. Haenel StG.44' (Germany) The first modern assault rifle, the StG.44 numbered over half a million copies before the fall of its makers, the Nazi Germany war machine. 'Colt Commando' (USA) Also known as the Model 733, the Colt Commando is one of the shortest M16 variants in existence. It sees use by U.S. and Israeli special ops units. 'Colt M16' (USA) The Colt M16 was the result of U.S. Army/Air Force solicitation to produce a lightweight, low-caliber rifle, based on battlefield data showing that most firefights happened within 300 yards. The prototype, known as the AR-15, was combat-tested in Vietnam in 1962, and adopted by the American military as the M16 in 1963. It was plagued by low reliability, however, due to finicky design features, poor maintenance instructions, and Southeast Asian weather. 'Colt M16A1' (USA) This rifle replaced the original M16 in 1967, solving many — but not all — of the original design’s reliability problems. 'Colt M16A2/M16A4' (USA) This M16 variant was limited to three-round bursts only. The recent A4 variant has several new convenience features but is otherwise identical. 'Colt M16A3' (USA) The M16A3 combines the A2’s modern reliability with full-auto fire. 'Colt M4/M4A1' (USA) This compact, burst-capable, carbine version of the M16 was adopted by the U.S. military after Operation Desert Storm and is now widely issued to rear-echelon and front line units. The M4A1 variant is fully automatic. 'Colt M4 SOPMOD' (USA) The Special Operations Peculiar MODificiation kit was developed to provide American special ops personnel with a readily adaptable M4A1. 'Enfield L85A1/L85A2' (UK) This weapon was poorly received by British troops, who complained of serious reliability problems. The later A2 variant has only partially solved these issues. Both versions were issued to front-line troops with a 4× telescopic sight. 'FN FAL/FN FAL “Para”' (Belgium) The FN FAL is one of the most successful rifle designs of the 20th century, adopted by over 70 national militaries and serving as the front-line weapon for over half the NATO nations during the early decades of the Cold War. The “Para” variant is identical in design but features a shortened barrel and folding stock. 'GIAT FAMAS F1/G2' (France) This rifle was developed during the Cold War to replace several aging French small arms models. It became known as “''Le Clarion''” — “The Bugle” — among French troops due to its quirky appearance. The modernized G2 variant has since replaced the F1 in French service. 'H&K G36' (Germany) This polymer-framed weapon is the current Bundeswehr and Spanish Army standard-issue rifle. It’s also becoming popular in police circles. It comes with the buyer’s choice of an advanced combat sight or a 6× telescopic sight integral to the carrying handle at no additional cost. 'H&K G36C' (Germany) This compact variant of the G36 is one of the smallest 5.56mm weapons available. It resembles the UMP submachine gun. 'H&K G36K' (Germany) This is a short variant of the G36. 'H&K G3A3/G3A4' (Germany) The G3A3 was developed as a direct competitor to the FN FAL. Its latest generation left production in 2001, but tens of thousands are still in service around the world. The A4 variant has a telescoping stock. 'H&K G3SG/1' (Germany) This battlefield sniper’s variant of the G3 retains its fully automatic capability. It comes with a bipod and a 6× telescopic sight at no additional cost. 'H&K HK33A2/HK33A3' (Germany) This scaled-down version of the G3 is chambered for 5.56mm NATO ammunition. 'H&K HK33SG1' (Germany) This accurized sniper’s variant of the HK33 comes with a bipod and a 6× telescopic sight at no additional cost. 'H&K HK53A2/HK53A3' (Germany) This ultra-compact variant of the G3 resembles an MP5. 'NORINCO QBZ-95/QBZ-97' (China) This bullpup assault rifle is currently in limited deployment with PLA special operations, airborne, and marine units, and with troops stationed in the Hong Kong garrison. The QBZ-97 is the rifle’s export version, chambered for 5.56mm NATO ammunition. 'RSA AK-47/AKS' (Russia) Recognizable on sight even to laymen, the AK-47 is the most prolific firearm design ever produced, and the epitome of Russian military technology. 'RSA AK-74/AKS-74' (Russia) This is a smaller cartridge version of the AK-47. 'RSA AK-101' (Russia) This rifle is intended for the Western export market and chambered for standard NATO rifle caliber. 'RSA AK-74U/AKS-74U-UBN' (Russia) This radically shortened version of the AK-74 is intended for vehicle crews and special operations troops. Its stubby barrel emits an eyebrow-searing muzzle flash. The rare –UBN variant is used by Spetznaz troops and comes with a removable silencer at no additional cost. 'Springfield Armory M14' (USA) This heavy and unwieldy replacement for the venerable M1 Garand was withdrawn from active service by the end of the 1960s. 'Steyr AUG' (Austria) The first widely-accepted bullpup assault rifle, the Steyr AUG is best known for its science-fiction look. Being modular, the Steyr AUG may be converted to a carbine, 9mm carbine, or squad automatic weapon in 10 minutes. As a SAW, it becomes the AUG Hbar. Bolt-Action Rifles Bolt-action rifles feature manual action and are frequently adapted as sniper rifles. 'AI AW' (UK) The “Arctic Warfare” sniper rifle (known as the L96A1 in British service), is constructed to guarantee reliability in extremely cold weather. It has been adopted by several northern NATO nations. 'AI AW Covert' (UK) The AI AW Covert is marketed for counterterrorist teams. Its integral silencer can handle standard or subsonic ammunition. It breaks down for transport in a concealment case that looks like a briefcase and possesses the quality. This case comes with the weapon at no additional cost. 'AI AW-50' (UK) This is an anti-material variant of the AI AW. 'AI AWM' (UK) The AI AWM, or “Super Magnum,” is chambered for high-power calibers. It sees military and police use, and is often found in the hands of big game hunters. 'AMP DSR-1' (Germany) This exceptionally solid and stable weapon is in service with GSG-9 and several other European counter-terrorist agencies. Its interchangeable barrels allow conversion between its listed calibers in 1 minute. Further, an optional barrel with integral suppressor is available for the weapon in 7.62×51mm NATO caliber. 'Dan-Inject IM' (USA) This archetypal dart rifle is used to bring down dangerous game. Its compressed-air operation grants it the benefit of an integral suppressor. 'FN Ultima-Ratio Hecate II' (Belgium/France) This rifle is built of high-grade aircraft aluminum to reduce its weight. It’s also one of the only .50 caliber sniper rifles in the world available with a suppressor. This removable suppressor is destroyed if the weapon fires any nonsubsonic ammunition. 'FN Ultima-Ratio Mini-Hecate' (Belgium/France) This variant rifle combines the Commando II’s portability with the Hecate II’s range. 'FN Ultima-Ratio UR Commando II' (Belgium/France) This variant features a folding stock, making it a solid choice for covert ops. The weapon can break down to fit in a briefcase provided at no additional cost. 'Lee-Enfield SMLE DeLisle Carbine' (UK) Only 130 hand-made copies of this weapon were made (though modern reproductions are available in limited quantities). The DeLisle Carbine was used during WWII by American OSS and British commando units for sentry removal during covert missions in occupied Europe, and remained in British service through the 1960s. 'Lee-Enfield SMLE Number 1 Mark 3' (UK) This was the universal service rifle for all British troops through the 1960s, with over 5 million copies produced. It earned a reputation for extreme accuracy in WWI trenches. 'Lee-Enfield SMLE Number 2' (UK) This training version of the No. 1 Mk. 3 is lightweight and chambered for less expensive ammunition. 'Lee-Enfield SMLE Number 4 Mark I' (UK) This is a sniper version of the No. 1 Mk. 3. 'Lee-Enfield SMLE Number 5' (UK) This “Jungle Carbine” is designed less for range than portability. 'Mauser Model 1898' (Germany) The Mauser is regarded as one of the most reliable bolt-action rifles in the world (even more than a century after its introduction). German troops carried this weapon through the first half of the 20th century. 'Mosin-Nagant M1891' (Russia) This rifle was the standard Russian infantry weapon from the time of the Tsars through the beginning of the Cold War. It remains popular throughout the world as a hunting rifle. Remington 700 (USA) This is currently the best-selling bolt-action rifle in the world. 'Simonov PTRD' (Russia) This rifle is typical of early Soviet design; it’s simple, brutal, and unbreakable. The PTRD enjoyed mixed results against German tanks, but excelled in Korea as a long-range sniping weapon. 'Springfield Armory M1903' (USA) The Springfield Armory M1903 was the first rifle chambered for the .30-06 round. It entered U.S. military service in 1906 and served through the close of World War II. 'Weatherby Mark V' (USA) This archetypal big-game rifle is used for hunting everything from cape buffalo to lion to light helicopters. Semi-Automatic Rifles Semi-automatic rifles are capable of highly concentrated fire, making them excellent battlefield weapons. 'Barrett M82A1' (USA) This powerful rifle is cinematically known as the “Light Fifty.” It’s deadly, but also heavy and awkward. 'H&K MSG-90' (Germany) This rifle has seen limited German and American service with special operations and counter-terrorist units. 'H&K PSG-1' (Germany) This rifle is unpleasantly expensive and heavy, and no longer in production. Its unique “silent bolt closure” feature is helpful in situations when silent loading is critical. 'KAC SR25' (USA) This is a semi-automatic marksman’s variant of the M16 platform used by U.S. Navy SEAL teams and Israeli Defense Force special operations units. It comes with a removable suppressor that doesn’t reduce the weapon’s muzzle velocity, but also isn’t as effective. Each Notice and Search check made to hear this weapon firing suffers a –3 penalty (instead of the standard –4). This penalty increases to –5 if subsonic ammunition is used. 'NORINCO KBU-88' (China) This rifle is primarily used by marksmen in regular infantry squads. It may accept the standard 30-shot magazines of the QZB-95. 'RSA Dragunov SVD' (Russia) This standard Warsaw Pact sniper rifle was designed for regular infantry use, with one “designated marksman” in each squad using it to provide long-range support. The weapon still sees service throughout Soviet-influenced Asia and Europe. 'RSA SVU' (Russia) This bullpup sniper rifle is intended primarily for law enforcement and special operations. 'Ruger 10/22' (USA) This weapon was an “instant classic” in the sport shooting community and is still immensely popular as a learner’s gun and small game rifle. It features a unique internal rotary magazine rather than a conventional box magazine. 'Ruger Mini-14/Mini-30' (USA) The Mini-14 is a scaled-down development of the Springfield Armory M14 design (just enough to avoid patent infringement). The Mini-30 was a later variation chambered for the 7.62×39mm Russian cartridge. 'Simonov SKS' (Russia) This rifle was license-built by the Soviet Bloc and its allies during the Cold War, and remained in military service through the 1990s. It is now mostly found in the hands of third-world militias and civilian shooters. 'Springfield Armory M1 Garand' (USA) This was the first semi-automatic rifle adopted by the U.S. military, with over 4 million copies produced during WWII and another 1.4 million built between 1945 and 1957. It has legendary reliability under even the worst battlefield conditions. 'Springfield Armory M21' (USA) This variant of the M14 assault rifle served as the U.S. Army’s standard-issue sniper rifle until the M24 replaced it in 1988. A few copies are still in service with select special operations and airborne units. Category: Gear Rules Category: Weapons